Anonymous
by AsToldByNicole
Summary: A mission on the other side goes wrong in all of the right ways.


Alone, now, the only sound was that of her shoes colliding with the metal floor in cold, dull _clangs_. She rolled her eyes as the room illuminated, yet another time. "Beam me up, Scotty," she muttered to herself. It hardly phased her, anymore. The steel doors beyond her opened, her mission officially starting.

"Welcome, Agent Dunham," a man nearly identical to her boss greeted her. "Let's get started."

The two spoke from the time they boarded the ferry to when they finally entered Fringe Division headquarters.

"And, you think I, specifically, can help you track him down." Olivia gathered.

"We haven't seen anything even remotely like this, and one of our agents suggested your team may have seen a similar instance on your side."

"I haven't, but I'll give it a shot. Got the file?"

Having set up in a miniscule, make-shift office, she read over the records. Repeatedly. And, Nothing looked familiar. She tapped her pen on the desk, habitually. Perhaps she was missing some minor detail? She took closer look. The door swung open, crashing into and bouncing off of the wall. Two armed agents stormed in. They grabbed her from her seat, pulling her hands behind her, and dragged her to an interrogation room. Following closely behind was this side's Broyles.

"We've received an anonymous tip that you and your colleagues may be more closely involved than you lead on. We'll be holding you here until further notice. I recommend you cooperate."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Over a period of two hours, she contemplated the case and various possible scenarios. It was worth a try. After all, she knew she wasn't involved, and she had God only knows how much time with nothing but her thoughts, restraints, and maybe some dust. At last, the doorknob clicked. Relief washed over her. However, it didn't last for more than a few seconds. In came her double, cargo-pants and all.

"Have you finally realized that having me captive is a mistake?"

The red-haired vixen sauntered over, hands on her hips. From behind, with her hands on Olivia's shoulders, she leaned in closely. "Just call me anonymous," the warm whisper danced over her ear.

"_Excuse_ me?" Her voice rose, enraged. "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea-"

"Shhh," her alternate pressed a finger delicately to her lips. "I just wanted to play."

Olivia's heart-rate picked up for more than one reason, while Liv slowly circled her like a wild cat eyeing its meal (a very sexy meal).

"I have a job to do. Two _hours_ in which I could have been working just passed by because of your _ridiculous_ games. What do you have to say for your…" she trailed off with gasp. Her double, now hovering in front of her, tugged her long, loose locks forcefully downward.

"_Mmmm_," the woman in power crooned, surveying and stroking her exposed neck. "I don't have anything to say at all."

The temptress came forward into a soft, lust-filled kiss, breaking away shortly after and delicately licking her counterpart's lips. Olivia remained with her eyes shut, brows creased, and mouth open sensually, eliciting a chuckle from Liv.

"Don't lie to me, Olivia. You know you like it."

The handcuffed blonde remained quiet, aside from her raspy breaths. She simply gazed up, silently begging her captor to continue.

"There, there. I'll make it better." Then, she nipped and tongued at her ear. "You're not even going to care about the two hours you spent waiting."

She helped her doppelganger to her feet, taking her across the room to face the wall. Beginning just underneath Olivia's breasts, she skimmed her hands down her sides, then around her waist. Her work pants were briefly infiltrated as Liv reached in to un-tuck her shirt. She grazed her bare abdomen for a few moments before holding her flush to her own body. As she purred noises of satisfaction, she rocked her hips against Olivia's backside. Pressed flat along the wall, at this point, and increasingly aroused, the restrained FBI agent began the same movements. The buttons of her blouse all popped open in a single movement. Smooth, heated hands slid under her bra to cup both pale, round breasts. Olivia yelled out and tossed her head back, onto her double's shoulder. Still grinding into her, Liv claimed the lips of her partner, hungrily. They breathed and moaned into one-another, savoring the taste of their playful tongues. Liv's palm traveled lower, lightly teasing the meeting of Olivia's legs. She let out a passionate cry as the gentle brushing turned into full-force caressing. Continuing their kiss all the while, Olivia was momentarily picked up, wrapping her legs around the other woman's hips, then hoisted onto the table in the center. Liv unlocked the cuffs and practically tore the jacket (and what remained of the shirt) off of her partner.

"How generous," she heaved.

"You have no idea."

Lips, teeth, and tongue ran all over Olivia's skin. Her alternate gripped her ass to pull her in tightly, biting harshly along her clavicle. Overwhelmed by a mixture of sensation and emotion, Olivia let herself fall onto her back. Her puppet master crawled seductively onto the table, on top of her. Their lips met, again, this time in a hurried tangle of lust. Her bra was removed, and Liv gently kneaded her breasts and taunted her swollen nipples. In an act of pure greed, Olivia hooked one leg around her lover's hip and thrust desperately.

"Impatient, are we?"

Liv kissed her way down Olivia's torso, pulling away all articles of clothing that were blocking her next target. With the lightest of touches, she stroked her engorged, ultra-sensitive lips. Olivia nearly screamed. Grinning, Liv simultaneously entered her and inched her tongue up to and along her clitoris. If Olivia had been breathless previously, now she was suffocating. She continued for what felt like hours while Olivia's eyes threatened to roll themselves around. Replacing her tongue with the thumb of her active hand, Liv slid backs up her counterpart's body. Sucking at her breast once more, she curled into Olivia as vigorously as she could manage, causing her to dig her nails into her thighs. She arched and spasmed under the red-head's touch, coming undone in her palm while releasing a moan at a decibel that might shatter the observation window. Liv simply stroked her chest as she waited for her labored breathing to subside.

"Do you hear something?" Charlie asked Lincoln, down the hall.

"Nope."


End file.
